


Till The End of the Line.

by EatTheRude



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude/pseuds/EatTheRude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos esos recuerdos lo inundaron de repente y no supo comprender aquellos pasajes que habían aparecido en su mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till The End of the Line.

**Author's Note:**

> Seguro ya hay 737482 fics de esta escena (y obviamente mejores lololol), pero fue algo que se me ocurrió a las 2 de la mañana y así nomás no se me ocurren cosas para escribir.  
> No podía dejarlo pasar.

"Estaré contigo hasta el final."

El soldado de invierno miró fijamente a los ojos de su "misión", quien yacía malherido y con la respiración entrecortada, insistiéndole sobre una vida que el desconocía. Del que era ajeno.

Hasta ese momento.

No solo fue la frase, fue esa mirada misteriosamente sincera. Ese ojo hinchado que le recordó cómo hace 70 años un sargento protegió a su enclenque amigo de unos abusivos. Y que le prometió estar con él hasta el final.

Todos esos recuerdos lo inundaron de repente y no supo comprender aquellos pasajes que habían aparecido en su mente.  
¿qué le sucedió? ¿qué hicieron con él? ¿cómo es que está vivo luego de tanto tiempo? Y ¿cómo es que Steve también lo está?

_Steve._

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras el Helicarrier se desplomaba en el aire.  
Contempló a Steve caer, como él lo hizo en el tren la última vez que se vieron, solo que esta vez él sí tenía la oportunidad de salvar a su amigo de toda la vida.

Bucky se lanzó al agua y sostuvo a Steve antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Lo arrastró con dificultad hacia la orilla y lo dejó, aún inconciente.

Una parte de él quería quedarse junto a él hasta que llegara ayuda, pero su mente estaba llena de interrogantes. 

Interrogantes que debía resolver por su cuenta.


End file.
